


Truth

by AbhEEEESSSHHHta



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bittersweet, First Love, Forbidden, Gay, Gay Love, Hot, Love, Lust, M/M, Protective Kirishima Eijirou, Sad, Slight Smut, They love each other, True Love, angst fluff, angst gluff, but cant let go, gay fluff, they are bad for each other, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhEEEESSSHHHta/pseuds/AbhEEEESSSHHHta
Summary: The world has seen people and lovers dying for each other. dying with each other, but, for the first time, living separately but for each other.





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danielussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielussy/gifts).



> For my good fren, tea, who's a slut for that kiribaku smut.

They both remember every night. Every touch, every kiss. The day before Bakugou had to leave, he stayed in Kiri's sheets, tangled up all night with him, trying to leave behind his smell and memorize how his bed and touch felt. That was Bakugou's problem, he didn't know when to let go, he loses all senses and limits to get what he wants. And that was what Kirishima liked the most about. Loved.  
Everything was fading away, a dark fog, blinding Bakugou, everything he had turning to dust in his hold and it all driving Bakugou senseless. It isn't right, some might even call it cruel, to be with him when Bakugou knew that it would all vanish in the end, but Bakugou himself desperately tried to hold on to anything, and the only thing he found was Kiri's hand. Bakugou knew what he had to do. It was harsh on him, but he has to. 

 

He could see that Kiri's door was open. It was around midnight, he had been training all day, his limbs begging for rest, but when the clock hit 12:07, Bakugou's heart leapt and like awakened for the first time in many years, he couldn't stop. He practiced and mumbled the words he was going to say to Kiri tonight, his heart afraid of his reaction. It was now or never.

 

Kirishima sat on the edge of the bed, his lungs struggling to breath, his hands shaking non-stop. His thoughts were flying everywhere, but he knew what the answer was. Today was the day. Can he do this? Can he confess without completely breaking down in front of Bakugou? It was now or never.

 

Bakugou slammed the door open and ran inside. He stopped when he saw Kirishima stand up at Bakugou's sight, both their chests heaving up and down.

"I..." Kirishima started, but Bakugou threw his leather jacket on the floor, ran his hand through his messy hair, before rushing over to kirishima; grabbing his cheek and letting their lips crash and burn against each other, like how the sun would shine if it was her last time.  
Kirishima never had to think with Bakugou. it came as easily as breathing. His hands found Bakugou's waist and pulled him tight against himself, while his pther hand was up in Bakugou's hair, gripping it hard as Bakugou grunted in their kiss. 

Bakugou kicked off his shoes, and pushed kirishima onto the bed, grabbing his waist and running his thumb against the scar on his cheek he had gotten during a spar with Bakugou. Kirishima's legs wrapped themselves around Bakugou, and every time Katsuki rolled his hips, Kirishima's eyes shut off tightly, moaning and reciting Bakugou's name in their kiss. They both had memorized each other, like a verse and every time they touched it was like singing a hymn for god himself. Kirishima ran his hand inside Bakugou's shirt, feeling his muscular back and gripped his shoulder, pushing and urging Bakugou more and more into himself. 

Today is the day, Kirishima, now or never.

Today is the day, Bakugou, now or never.

 

Kirishima's other hand found its way to Bakugou's pants, his teasing finger drswing circles around it, until he finally popped it open. They were both shirtless, drenched with sweat in the middle of winter, their bodies touching their only source of warmth.  
Bakugou untied Kirishima's pajamas, coyly pulling down the elastic waistband, until Kirishima, frustated, tore it down himself. 

I love you, Kirishima. I don't care what the world says, we are made to be together and I will not be separated from you. To lose everything is a world better than to lose you. Come with me, come to me, Kiri. 

Kirishima pulled down Bakugou's pants and rolled him around. He kissed his collarbone, the tattoo on his chest, his ribs, the place where his heart would be. Both of his hands gripped his chin and kissed him like he did for the first time: delicate, afraid and melting into him. 

I'm sorry, Bakugou. But we cannot be together, I can't help but love you, I can't help but want you, but I will destroy myself and us, before I see you destroy yourself. Goodbye, my love.


End file.
